


overwhelmed

by taruchis



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Injuries, Mutual Pining, No Beta We Die Like August, Some Fluff, mentions of bruises, they like each other but theyre dumb, tsumugi tends to chikage's wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taruchis/pseuds/taruchis
Summary: Chikage is injured after one of his nightly missions and Tsumugi is there to patch him up.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> more cktm brainrot... they've been on my mind lately. if i forget to tag other things, im sorry :( also i didn't know what to name this n i was listening to unlike pluto so :D

Water drips from a wet hand towel as Tsumugi squeezes it out, reaching for Chikage’s face and cleaning the dried blood off his stained cheeks. “How many times will you continue getting hurt like this, Chikage-san?” His tone a worried one, his expression filled with visible concern. A few dabs here and there before rinsing the towel off again.

“I can’t tell you that, you know that,” A short sigh leaves Chikage. He understands that Tsumugi is only worried about him, but that alone makes his stomach churn with guilt. “I-I know, I know you can’t. But you can't just keep coming back home wounded or covered in blood.. I.. I don’t like seeing you getting hurt at all. Whatever you're doing, it's dangerous and it needs to stop."

The nice things that Tsumugi says to him are genuine, and it makes him much more tense. They’re flattering words, ones that have made Chikage fall in love with him. The way he showed how much he cared for a man like himself… it’s absolutely painful.

Chikage smiles yet, he tries to avoid direct eye contact with Tsumugi, not wanting him to read into his true emotions. "I'll try not to come back with new injuries, but I can't promise that I'll stop."

Another rinse and he's finished cleaning his face, his eyes scanning Chikage's demeanor. "You don't need to force yourself to take care of me, Tsumugi. I'll be fine on my own." Tsumugi, frustrated with the response he gave him, sighs and flicks his forehead. "I'm not forcing myself to help you, I'm doing this because I want to. Now, is there anywhere else I need to clean?"

He remembers having been wounded, but it had already been taken care of after finishing one of his many missions. Chikage attempts to remove his shirt, taking a sharp inhale from the surge of pain in his torso, amplifying the more he pushes through. So much for trying not to worry him even more than he already is.

"Chikage-san…" His worried tone is what kills him inside. Chikage gives out a short laugh, glancing over to Tsumugi's complexion. "Sit still, I'll get that off for you." If he were to refuse, Tsumugi might have flicked his forehead again, or even made a remark towards him. Either way, there wasn't any way of him getting out of this. Well… there could be, but Chikage hadn't the energy to avoid his help.

He sat still, just like he was told to, while Tsumugi carefully rose his shirt over his head. A couple of winces and apologies before he was left shirtless, a wound and several bruises covering his scarred torso.

Tsumugi scanned his injuries, his hands tracing his old scars ever so gently. "Do you like what you see, Tsumugi?" He teased him, causing Tsumugi to flinch and blush. "A-Ahh. Well, you do have a nice build… but I'm more worried about your bruises. Just how many times did you get hit?"

There was a long moment of silence before Chikage opened his mouth again, "Several times but nothing you should worry about." A disappointed, yet still visibly concerned, sigh escapes from Tsumugi's lips. "..Let's get you patched up." He examined the wound near his abdomen, his conscious flooding with questions.

_Just what is it that Chikage-san does? And why does he keep coming home late looking beat up? Why does he keep doing this to himself?_

His heart aches for Chikage.

_How long has he been suffering alone?_

Tsumugi gets up to wash his hands before returning to his seat, taking a first aid kit with him. He starts by cleaning the wound, which the bleeding has stopped a long while ago, before applying an ointment on its surface. He takes a quick glance at Chikage, who locked eyes with him. "..Does it hurt?" His voice was gentle, it warmed him inside. "No, not at all." Tsumugi tried to read him, seeing the guilt and regret in his eyes for a brief moment until he returned to tending to his wound.

—

A few minutes pass and his abdomen is wrapped in gauze. "There. Now, please don't do anything and rest. Can you do that for me, Chikage-san?"

Chikage hummed, his hand gently placed on top of his abdomen. "Could you carry me to bed?" He smiles, resulting in Tsumugi looking surprised. "C-Carry you? I would but I doubt I'll be able to carry you at all.." Chikage lets out a soft chuckle as he ruffles Tsumugi's hair, being as careful as he can be to stand up from where he sat. "I was only teasing you. But I'd appreciate it a lot if you could bring me a glass of water." Again, he smiles, and Tsumugi gazes into his eyes before accepting his request.

After Tsumugi leaves the room, Chikage lets out a frustrated sigh. He looks down at his abdomen while his mind starts going to places.

_I wish I could tell you everything, I wish I could.. But this is for the best. It'd be too much of a burden for me to tell you that..._

_...I love you._

He lies in his bed, forearm pressed against his head, with eyes closed. The door opens revealing a smiling Tsumugi. "Here," He made his way over to Chikage and handed him his glass, Chikage sitting up before receiving it, "If there's anything I could do for you.. let me know. I'm more than happy enough to help you."

There it is again, his kindness. Chikage stares into his own reflection in the water, a short laugh leaving from him. "That won't be necessary, thank you. You have other things to do later, don't you? I'll be just fine resting here." Part of him wants Tsumugi to stay by his side, but there's no way he'll admit that to him.

"Then.. I'll be off. Please don't hesitate to call or text me if you need anything." Tsumugi gives him a soft, reassuring smile before he leaves Chikage sitting on his bed, alone.

Yet another long stare into his glass until he brings it to his lips, gulping down the water. He feels refreshed but empty… or lonely? He misses his presence, his voice, his touch. He wondered if Tsumugi felt the same about him, although that thought increases his guilt.

Setting his glass aside, he lays down and stares at the ceiling of his room. It… feels empty.

_  
_

_I'm sorry… I'm not worth your time._

—

Leaning against the front of his door sits Tsumugi, who seemed lost in thought. His hands shaking, nails digging into his palms. He fights back his tears while his mind spirals into its darkness.

_Why can't you trust me?_

A hand raises to his chest, clutching at it with a pained look on his face. He slides down his door until he hits the ground.

_Please… put your trust in me. I want to help you.. I care about you so much.._

He sniffles, wiping the tears that he shed from his eyes. It hurts to see Chikage like that. The guilt he saw in his eyes very briefly… he knew something was wrong. He knew Chikage was keeping something from him, but what? A long, shaky breath of air escapes before he stands back up.

_I'll wait as long as it takes for you to trust me. I won't give up on you, even if you keep pushing me away._

_...I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! i'm planning something epic soon... i'm usually on [twitter](https://twitter.com/catboyalice) talking about it... :flushed:


End file.
